1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to single hybrid motor, a dual hybrid motor and a hybrid motor assembly, and more particularly to a single hybrid motor that can be operated separately itself or co-operate with a detachable stator to form a dual hybrid motor; and to a hybrid motor assembly formed by butting a plurality of single hybrid motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The piezoelectric effect is achieved by deforming a material to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy, or vice versa. Since the piezoelectric characteristics of BaTiO3 were discovered in 1942, various areas of research and applications related to piezoelectric materials have been developed. A sandwich-type converter assembled with a quartz crystal and a steel plate was developed by A. Langevin in 1917 for converting electricity into supersonic mechanical vibrations, initiating the application of piezoelectric materials to sonic waves. Generally speaking, a hybrid transducer is formed by a single stator with a single rotor. In order to manipulate the single hybrid motor, it is essential to identify the resonance frequency of the longitudinal vibrator and the torsional vibrator within the stator, called degeneracy. However, it is difficult to attain degeneracy for a single hybrid motor developed recently, and only a single set of resonance frequencies can be identified. Therefore, the single hybrid motor has limited application fields and must be improved.